


Ackles 2020

by SmackTheDevil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Outing, Rough Sex, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmackTheDevil/pseuds/SmackTheDevil
Summary: Jensen is a young, keen politician with a bright future but a hidden seedy past. And guess who's about to fuck all that up?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Ackles 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before reading. 
> 
> This is less about politics and much more about porn, which is actually much more enjoyable.

The election campaign that was run for his place on the city council had felt like a warm up and after two terms, Jensen Ackles’ eyes were on a bigger prize. He had done all he could serving the people of his home town and now he wanted to put his experience in hands-on public service and make good with his home state. Rob had been his campaign manager, the one who had been by his side as they toured the city, met with voters and ultimately lead the race resulting in a landslide win. And it was Rob he used again to help take him all the way to becoming one of the youngest state senators in history.

The campaign trail had been exhausting and even his obvious popularity hadn’t slowed him down. Half way through the campaign he was polling at 20 points ahead of his rivals and was showing no signs of slowing down. Rob had requested Jensen’s presence at the campaign HQ in Austin due to the influx of keen interns who had offered their services to a man they could relate to, a young man with a clear vision, and ‘an uncheckered past’. Jensen Ackles was as ‘vanilla’ as it was possible for a politician to be and that had made him popular with the older generation too.  
Upon his arrival, the latest and most keen interns were sat around table in a glass walled conference room being briefed by Rob. Jensen slipped quietly into the room, where Rob had the eight kids enraptured. The room was almost vibrating with eagerness. He stood quietly as Rob wrapped up the talk with Jensen’s latest campaign video.

_The world has become fractured, our country has been split in two these past few years, there is no unity any more. No tolerance. Minorities are underrepresented and are looking to someone, anyone to speak up for them. My manifesto outlines my plans for bringing people together, Americans who want nothing more than to live alongside one another. To feel safe, valid and accepted. I know that I can win this campaign because I have met with the people, we have talked and I have listened. They want change and I am going to give it to them. My name is Jensen Ackles, I am running for state senate and I approve this message._

Whoops and cheers filled the room which initially made Jensen jump, it was a lot of noise for eight people. And he told them so.

“That’s a lot of noise for eight people.” Jensen said, announcing his presence from the back of the room. “Hold onto that.” He grinned. And within moments, his new interns were buzzing around him like bees around a honey pot. Aside from one boy; he had almost unfolded himself from his seat and quietly hovered at the back of the gathering, smiling but clearly shy. Jensen spoke to each intern individually before pushing through the group, hand outstretched to greet the quiet, dimpled boy. “Your help is invaluable. Thank you for being here.” Jensen said, exuding natural charm. The boy shook his hand a lot more enthusiastically than his demeanor was suggesting.

“I’m happy to be here, I would have voted for you when you ran for city council but I was too young.” The boy said in soft Texan drawl.

“Thank you, uh-”

“Jared Padalecki.”

“Oh yes, a Padalecki no less. I’m honored.” Jensen grinned, suddenly recognizing the boy and Jared chuckled with a still coyness that was as charming as it was innocent. Rob, keen for the interns not to take up any more of Jensen’s time, ushered them from the room and left Jensen alone for a minutes to stew. “Oh God, that is _really_ inconvenient.” He muttered to himself.

The Padalecki’s were a well-known and respected family in Austin. Business owners who were famous for having a monopoly on those wanting to eat good, hearty local produce, sample newly created craft beers, enjoy live music in a safe environment with their families and entertain the young at weekends. They had it all and were experts at giving _everyone_ what they wanted. Mr. Padalecki senior had won Austin Businessman and Business Owner three years in a row. Their beer had won countless regional and national competitions, their chefs weren’t short of accolades either and the wealthy family’s philanthropy knew no bounds. People _loved_ them and the entire family were treated like royalty wherever they went. Particularly the younger set and that included Jared. He was desired and envied, wanted by young girls (and probably boys), good looking and stylish but with that Padalecki family heart gold. They were a family who did not court controversy and that was why the public had taken to them with such enthusiasm.

Jensen was still hovering about in the meeting room, watching Jared who was now stood next to a large white board, chubby pen in hand and drawing a map of Jensen’s next leg of his campaign, which included a huge rally back in Austin the following weekend. He smiled as Rob, who was looking a little harassed, joined him in the glass room.

“Are you okay, Jen?” Rob was an astute son of a bitch and knew, sometimes even before Jensen did when something wasn’t quite right.

“Nice work getting the Padalecki’s on board, Rob.” Jensen said, somewhat sarcastically.

“Actually, they came to us.”

“Really?”

“Hm, young Jared out there was as keen as mustard to help out with your campaign. It’s a genius stroke, if you ask me.”

“That had _nothing_ to do with anything you did.” Jensen smirked.

“I could have said no.”

“He told me he was too young to vote for me when I ran for city council.” Jensen said thoughtfully.

“He was.”

“How old is he? I’m not up on my ‘Pada-Family’ gossip.” Jensen said, using the moniker the local papers used to collectively name the dynasty.

“He just turned 19 this July.”

“Good God.”

“Oh no. I know that face.”

“No, you don’t.” Jensen said wryly. 

“With the Padalecki’s on board, you’ve nailed this election.” Rob said quietly but with enthusiasm. “So I’ve arranged for him to accompany you on your next leg.”

“Oh Rob, you didn’t?”

“Yes, we’re losing a little interest from young people. They’re getting wind that the oldies like you too and well, that doesn’t sit well. The divide between the young and old has worsened in recent years.”

“Rob?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t have him around me.” Jensen said in a quiet sing-song voice.

“That’s your past.” Rob whispered as if even the walls had ears.

“Just, keep him away from me, Rob. It’s the equivalent of handing a needle to a heroin addict.” Jensen whispered back.

“That’s a little dramatic, Jen. But he’s still going with you, I’ve already arranged it. And Jensen, I know you don’t hide your sexuality and that is one of the reasons you’re polling ahead of the opposition but-”

“I’m not going to dip my nib in the office ink, Rob. I’m not an idiot. It’s been a long hard slog to get this far.” But Jensen couldn’t deny to himself that Jared had _really_ piqued his secret and dormant interest in pretty young things.

“Fine. Yes, I’m sorry. I just had to say it so that when you _do_ I can tell you ‘I told you so’.”

“Fuck you.” Jensen said under his breath.

*

Ahead of the ‘Padackles’ tour, a name coined by Rob and initially vetoed by Jensen because ‘_Why is Jared’s name first?_, the pair were ‘subjected’ to a photo-shoot to provide media outlets with images of the union. Jensen still had his reservations and blamed Rob for turning the second part of his campaign into a circus.

“This is good.” Rob said, scrolling through the dozens of photos on the photographers computer.

“They look terrible, too staged.”

“What you mean, like a photo-shoot?” Rob snorted.

“No, I just prefer more candid photo’s.”

“Listen, you two are like a campaign power couple. People need to see you with someone by your side. You’re not married, you have no family or kids. People don’t want to see a lone wolf, remember this campaign is all about unity, Jen.”

“But why him?” Jensen knew why. Pretty and powerful. Sometimes, he hated politics. And even more so, the media.

Jared himself, for all his young years, turned out to be as good an addition to the team as Rob had thought he would be. Charming, good-looking, said all the right things and most importantly meant them. And Jensen turned himself on, responding to Jared’s natural likeability when they were in front of potential voters and the press. In private however, Jensen had distanced himself. They had just spent the day meeting voters in Paris, the smaller Texan towns were as vital as the big cities. Jensen had declined dinner with Jared, who was keen to talk about unspecified issues but Jensen feigned tiredness, even though he famously claimed he slept for no more than four hours a night. And since it was only 9 PM, Jared took it upon himself to confront and corner Jensen in his hotel room, knocking on the door uninvited and clutching a bottle of Jensen’s favorite craft beer from the Padalecki brewery.

“I thought you were tired.” Jared said skeptically as Jensen opened the door fully dressed and clutching an open laptop which gave his face a ghostly glow.

“I lied.” Jensen said, might as well be honest at that point.

“Clearly. Can I come in, I have beer and I need to talk to you about some stuff.” Jared’s demeanor was entirely different to how he put himself out into the public. He was pushy and confident and barged into the room, again without invitation. The ‘shy boy’ had been a bluff.

“Come in.” Jensen frowned, rolling his eyes and closing the door. “You really shouldn’t have come here, Jared. Someone might see.”

“Who will see? Bullshit. If anyone were to see, they’d think ‘Oh, Ackles is working late and his intern is helping’. Which is precisely what this is, what else would they think?” Jared knew the answer to that but wasn’t about to give Jensen the satisfaction.

“Fine, but I’m not drinking. I don’t drink on tours and we have the rally in Austin. I need to keep a clear head.”

“I have _one_ beer. Live a little. You seem tense.”

“Yes, well running for state senate tends to have that effect.” Jensen said, setting his laptop down on the coffee table and slumping onto the couch. Jared uncapped the beer and handed it to Jensen.

“It’s the one with orange notes that you said you liked when you visited the brewery last month. Or were you lying about that too?”

“How do you even know that?”

“Because out chief brewer heard you and used your comment as a testimonial on our website.”

“Without my permission?” Jensen said, snatching the beer from Jared’s hand.

“I approve this beer.” Jared said, mimicking Jensen’s deep drawl. He smirked and sat down on the couch, pulling the laptop around to do nothing more than pry. “Climate change? Cool, that will get the young voters back on track.”

“Hm, I know.” Jensen said, taking a sip of the beer which was still cold and of course divine.

“You don’t like me much, do you?”

“What? Of course I do.” Jensen scoffed while the beer was going down like a dream.

“No, you think I’m some privileged rich kid who gets everything handed to him on a silver platter. I know you had dreams of a career in sports but an injury put you out of play. But look at you now, you’ll be president before you’re 40.”

“Doubtful. And nice that you’ve done your homework.” Jensen leaned forward. “I don’t hate you. And I hate people looking down on those who were born into a wealthy family. No one can help what they’re born into. It’s what you do that matters.”

“Thank you.” Jared leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. “So, why don’t you like me?”

“I do like you. I just don’t like how we’ve been pushed together to look like some power couple.”

“But it projects you as a man who works well with others.”

“But siding with a rich kid, my thoughts on them aside, the ordinary people won’t like that. The ones who work their asses off being paid minimum wage and using food banks because they _still_ can’t feed their families.”

“I know, poverty bothers me too. I’m not here with you because I want to advertize the business or myself. I actually _do_ care. I have many issues I want to discuss with you.”

“Such as?”

“Not limiting access to food banks, getting local businesses to employ minorities, encouraging them to use solar energy.” Jared said with a nod. “Our brewery runs on solar and we have a no discrimination policy when it comes to hiring too. If we can do it, then surely most will follow.”

“It’s not easy to do any of those things. The initial costs of solar energy would bankrupt smaller businesses. It’s baby steps with politics.”

“But doable.” Jared pressed. “And Jensen, I hope you don’t mind if I speak freely right now.”

“Go on.” Jensen frowned and lifted a wary eyebrow.

“You’re very quiet when it comes to LGBT+ issues. Why is that?”

“Is that one of your issues?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jared raised his eyebrows and stared Jensen down until the penny slowly dropped.

“Ah, I see.”

“Hm and I know you are too.”

“I don’t shout it from the rooftops, homosexuality is still a hugely polarizing subject.”

“You wouldn’t be the first openly gay politician, Jensen.”

“I know. I don’t hide it but I don’t go around with a loud speaker wrapped in a Pride flag either.”

“Why, are you worried that you won’t win? Are you happy that you’re repressing that side of your personality just to gain votes?”

“Okay, you can stop ‘speaking freely’ now.” Jensen said, slightly riled and setting his half full beer on the table by way of making a point. Don’t want your opinions, don’t want your beer.

“Okay, touched a nerve.”

“What happened to the quiet, shy boy I met a week ago?”

“He’s not real. Aw, did you think I was overcome with admiration for the hot politician?” Jared smirked and Jensen stood up.

“Please leave. We’re traveling back to Austin tomorrow and I need my sleep.”

“It’s 9.30. Don’t be such a pussy.” Jared shrugged and stood up too then just casually cupped Jensen’s semi hard dick as easily as if it were replacing a handshake. “Hm, just as I thought.”

“Jared. Go.” Jensen said calmly but batting the boys hand away with a hard smack. The dick cupping hadn’t been horrible, just that, Jensen was weak when it came to boys and having such a pretty one thrust in his face just wasn’t helping matters.

“I should have just sent you a dick pic and asked if you were ‘DTF’.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Down to fuck, old man.” Jared smirked. “And I think you are. But of course, you’re going to be a white male senator. They’re used to lying through their teeth.”

“Get out!” Jensen yelled.

“Fine, your loss.” Jared said, backing away and sliding one hand over the smooth surface of the dining table that sat in the room. “I’m gone but I’m in room 343 if you change your mind."

“I won’t.”

Jensen was furious and within moments of Jared leaving he was on the phone to Rob who was back in Austin finalizing the details of the huge rally the next day.

“Hey, Jen. How’s Paris?”

“Terrible. Rob, I have to ask. Did you know Jared is gay?”

“Uh, well there had been rumors in amongst family and close friends. I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“Well, it is. The little harlot just came to my room pretending to want to talk to me about the campaign but instead he hit on me. Hard.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, ‘oh’.” Jensen sighed and the noise crackled down the phone line. 

“Well, just tell him no.”

“I obviously did that.”

“We kind of need him since the rally is being held at their flagship business, All Bar One. We can’t ask him to back out now, the media are expecting to see Jared standing alongside you.”

“I know that. I can just do without the complication.”

“I get it. Why don’t you have a relaxing shower and turn in for the night. Just remain professional and he’ll get the message.” Rob was a supportive friend but even so, Jensen did nothing more than grumble a halfhearted ‘okay’ and ‘goodbye’ down the phone. The call hadn’t helped Jensen in any way at all but he took Rob’s advice and showered before going to bed. Jared had bothered him hugely because he knew himself well enough that in another life he would be laying in bed with Jared wrapped around him and would have fucked the living daylights out of the kid. But that part of him had been put aside years ago. And then as he laid awake, unable to sleep he thought about that old life and how he had been lucky that the media hadn’t got wind of it. The way he used to stalk bars and take home a pretty boy several nights a week. He remembered when he had announced his desire to run for city council, his team had asked if there were any skeletons in his closet that were likely to come out and hinder or ruin his reputation. Jensen had said no and by way of a miracle not a soul had come forward with a salacious story (for there could have been many). For a single man of 35, it had been a remarkable feat to project such a humble, quiet lifestyle onto the masses. And more so the masses had believed him. Jensen put it down to luck and privilege, and an hour later he had forced himself to re-bury his former self and finally find sleep. 

Jensen couldn’t breath at first and was feeling weighed down and pinned as if he were drowning. There was no water in his dream but it felt as if he were being pulled under by _something_. His eyes snapped open and it took him a moment to shift from dream to reality.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Jared said, who had one big hand over Jensen’s mouth and was straddled across his body, completely naked and with his long hair tied back into a low pony tail. Jensen struggled and tried to open his mouth but Jared dug his fingers and the heel of his hand into Jensen’s cheeks. “Are you going to keep quiet if I remove my hand?” Jared said softly, Jensen nodded and Jared slowly peeled his hand away.

“What the hell are you doing, get off me.” Jensen hissed, lifting himself from the waist but only to find himself pinned back against the bed. "How the fuck did you get in here?"

“You seemed stressed.” Jared said calmly, grinding against Jensen’s body. “I want to help and I stole your key card." Jared smirked. 

“You are so fired.”

“Am I?” Jared said flatly, leaning over Jensen’s face. “Prove it.” Jared the bit at the air between their mouths, a huge streak of naked forbidden fruit sprawled over Jensen’s body. “I prepped my ass hole for you, Jen.” Jared purred, wiggling his ass as Jensen’s hands clamped around Jared’s forearms.

“You’re disgusting.” Jensen said, as he managed to heft Jared from his body and flip him onto his back on the bed. And really, Jared had let him but in the spirit of wanting to get laid, allowed Jensen the ego boost. 

“Wow, you’re so strong.” Jared said in a breathy, light voice.

“I do CrossFit.” Jensen said with huff.

“I can tell, you feel so strong, so heavy.” Jared was laying the flirting on _thick_ and while he had been the one who’d had Jensen in a compromising position and really had the upper hand in the situation, he was really putting on a show. “Fuck me, Senator.” Jared purred.

Now, it was highly likely that Jensen was going to win his seat, but he had never been one to count his chickens and he scoffed at the title however those three words went straight to his groin and his cock twitched to life so violently that Jared felt it.

“Hm. Someone’s awake.” Jared hissed, writhing on the bed like an uncoiling snake. And then it all happened. Fast.

“Get on your knees.” Jensen gruffed out, pulling his boxers down and off while Jared smirked to himself and assumed the position. Jensen sucked his cheeks in, spat on his hand, coated his cock with spit and shoved mercilessly into Jared’s open, prepped ass hole. Jared may have thought that he had opened himself enough but he still gasped at the stretch.

“Jesus, Jen. What the hell have you been hiding in your undies?” Jared chuckled through an open mouthed groan of pain. “Oh God, just fuck me with it, Senator.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and took one for the team and fucked the living daylights out of Jared until he pulled out and came over the boys back. Jared had been screaming the entire time and fell onto his front as Jensen slid his hand through the mess on Jared’s back, smeared it up his spine then into his hair. He grabbed a handful and yanked Jared’s head back.

“Be careful who you try to play, slut.” Jensen hissed, slamming Jared’s head into the comforter. He slumped back against the headboard and watched Jared limply pull himself up.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Jared said, fuck drunk and slightly dazed. “You just fucked your 19 year-old intern in the ass, unprotected.”

“I’m well aware.” Jensen said, finally breaking his silence.

“Kiss me.”

“No, why?”

“Because you have cock-sucking lips and I want a taste.” Jared pouted. “Please.”

“You should leave."

“Oh okay. ‘Should’. Not ‘please leave”. More like a suggestion I do so.” Jared smirked and climbed over Jensen’s body. “Fuck, I want it. Give it to me.”

Jensen could do little but admire the kids’ tenacity and grabbed two handfuls of come-sticky hair, pulling the strands from the ponytail. The kiss was more Jensen grabbing Jared’s mouth with his lips. Defiant but in need of some kind of more intimate contact. It had been a while and Jensen had put his body and sexual desires on lock down to pursue his political dreams. He had once been an athletic and greedy lover with the men he slept with but his drive to find his place in the world had forced him to put aside the urges which once defined his entire character.

“Knew you’d fuck me.” Jared said smugly. “I could see it, the moment you looked at me when we first met. I thought ‘that’s a man who could use a good fuck’. And hey, I was right.”

“You were also right when you suggested that I hate you.”

“Angry sex is amazing.”

Jensen still had a handful of Jared’s hair and gave it a sharp tug, exposing a long tan neck peppered with moles which Jensen promptly licked with the tip of his tongue. Jared grunted loudly and nudged his preppy boner into Jensen’s groin.

“Need to come, senator.” Jared whined, hissing when Jensen bit into his neck.

“Stop calling me that, because right now you’ve probably even ruined my chances of getting a job busing tables at a Dave & Buster’s.” Jensen groaned. He was truly fucked and had a gut feeling that Jared had unearthed something salacious about his past and was testing him and Jensen had failed. Epically.

“But please. Want it. I won’t tell.”

“Sure you won’t. It’s a bit late now, huh?” Jensen said, dragging himself up the bed on his hands and sitting up as Jared still blanketed him. He silently manhandled him up to his knees, wrapped a tight hand around the base of what turned out to be Jared’s ‘porn-star’ dick and started sucking the head like a pro. So. Fucking. Weak.

Jared made all the appropriate sounds, whined out moans and sucked in hisses through his teeth. Thing is, Jensen _was_ a pro at sucking dick. Jared’s was probably his 336th, or something. He pushed the firm tip of his tongue into the slit, bigger than he’d encountered before and he was able, when he pulled away with a sloppy mouth dripping with saliva, to stick his pinky in the end which made the 19 year old come over his face without warning. Jensen recoiled as anyone would do faced with a ‘faceful’ of spunk but he couldn’t be mad. Not at that point when he was so far gone sexually that he had entirely forgotten himself. Jared’s come was plentiful and watery, what you would expect from a youth. Jensen swiped a hand over his face and gave it a shake, spattering spunk over the bed sheets and then eyed Jared’s still semi-hard cock.

“It’s going to be a long night.” Jensen muttered before noticing that Jared had become awfully quiet. He gave the boys tiny little ass a hard slap.

“Are you still in there?” Jensen said, lifting one of Jared’s legs over his lap and hugging his hips, mouth open and dragging over Jared’s sticky belly.

“Yeah.” Jared muttered and looked down meeting Jensen’s eyes.

“Suddenly out of your depth, Padalecki?” Jensen smirked.

“Collins was right about you.”

Jensen shoved Jared back by the hips and cocked his head to one side with a snap. Misha Collins, Jensen’s fucking rival candidate.

“Talk.” Jensen said simply, pressing his thumbs into the flesh just under Jared’s hip bones. “Or I swear to God.” And Jensen would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the little wince of pain that slipped from between Jared’s pretty pink lips.

“H-he said he knew some people. Some guys who used to hang out with you.” Jared said vaguely but Jensen _knew_ what was up. “And that the people wouldn’t vote for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Jensen’s eyebrows rose comically slow.

“A cum-slut.”

Jensen laughed, as if prissy Misha Collins would ever use the phrase ‘cum-slut’.

“Consorting with the enemy huh. But who’s the enemy?” 

“He is.” Jared insisted with a whine as Jensen’s fingers pressed dipped hard into the boys flesh. “Ow, that hurts.”

“Tell me the truth, Jared. Is this all some kind of honey-trap because I have to say, you know how to spot my weaknesses. How fucked is my career now?” Jensen said plainly, a ‘cum-slut’ sure but not an entirely dumb one.

“If I don’t send the video to Collins. Fine.”

“You little cunt.” Jensen smirked. “You walk into my campaign office, behaving like some timid little mouse and this was your play all along.”

“Yeah.”

“Right.”

“It’s not just you though.” Jared pushed at Jensen’s shoulders with a hope to be released from the painful hold, Jensen obliged and then watched as Jared shuffled across the room and retrieved his phone which had been recording their every move.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, fuck. I am so much trouble. I didn’t think it was going to be like this. I really like you and Collins said-”

“Fuck, Collins. Give me the phone.” Jensen said, holding a hand outstretched. Jared hesitated. “Give it to me, you think I haven’t fucked in front of camera before?” 

“It’s me too.” Jared said, folding himself up at the other end of the bed and tossing the phone on the sheets. 

“What do you mean?” Jensen glanced at Jared briefly as he played the video. An hour or so of fucking and dirty pillow talk, damning indeed. “It all seems pretty plain to me, you little whore.”

“Don’t. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“No?” Jensen said, perhaps getting little too distracted with the images on the phone.

“Fuck, this is so bad.” Jared said, flapping his hands.

“Listen you can’t keep drip feeding whatever the hell this is. Just tell me straight.” Jensen shut the phone off, too much 19 year-old swinging dick and ball sac was making him hard again.

“Okay. So, I’m not like out yet. Not with my family but I’ve been going to a few clubs, just like kind of putting myself out there. I had to be careful because, you know.” Jared pointed at his face. The famous Padalecki’s. “So yeah, I kind of slept around like a lot and I don’t know how it happened but Collins got a hold of video of me with two guys. And uh, well he threatened to out me, ruin my family. And uh, like the only way I could stop him was by doing this. Turns out he had been looking for, his words ‘an explosive way to out Ackles’.”

“Bastard.” Jensen muttered then rolled a finger in the air for Jared to continue.

“Yeah, he really is. It’s blackmail, I know it is but if that video of me with those two guys gets out, my family would lose everything.” Jared looked up and noted the disbelief in Jensen’s face. “Open the messages he sent me, it’s all there.” Jensen kept his eyes on Jared, still not convinced that the kid was telling the truth or if it was just an epic case of back-tracking. Jensen went quiet and quickly located the messaging app. He scrolled through them, every so often looking up at Jared who looked like a lost kid in a shopping mall.

“This is just.” Jensen sighed and looked up at Jared who looked close to tears.

“No, don’t. None of that, you don’t cry. We’ll work something out, okay? I won’t let this happen. Fuck, I knew he was a slimy ass hole but this is something else. Come here.” Jensen lifted a lazy arm and watched as Jared crawled across the bed and balled himself up against Jensen’s body.

“I’m real sorry.”

“Yeah, I know you are.” Jensen murmured. “Everyone’s sorry. Did Collins tell you who gave him the video?”

“No, he wouldn’t tell me. I know he’s got a copy though, he showed me.”

“Asshat.” Jensen sighed then changed tact entirely. “Two guys huh?”

“Yeah.” Jared looked up at Jensen, full of shame and back to sheepish mode. His personalities were hard to keep up with. 

“And?”

“And nothing. It was fun at the time.”

“Did they spit roast you?” Jensen had to ask, it was only polite.

“When you say stuff like that, it makes me want Collins to win.” Jared smirked and within a blink of an eye, the kid was on his back and pinned under Jensen’s body. “I don’t even know how you’ve hidden your past so well if Collins is to be believed.”

“If?” Jensen smirked and casually straddled Jared’s waist. “The guy is spot on. I like men and I like sex, and I have a past.”

“And a present.” Jared grunted under Jensen’s weight which was more than the boy had anticipated.

“So it would seem. Don’t you realize that when _any_ politician, from the bottom feeding world of local government, right up to those lucky enough to get even a toe into the White House, they spend most of their time trying to keep skeletons _in_ closets.”

“That explains a lot.” Jared smirked. “So, why haven’t you told me to go?”

“Well, I might as well make use of you, huh.”

Jared didn’t like that and buried his face into the comforter and pouted his best ‘teenager pout’.

“But I like you.” And Jared did, they had spent enough time together on the campaign trail to form some kind of connection and to Jensen’s credit, even though his being around a beauty like Jared had been a struggle, he had kept it in his pants. Oh.

“I don’t doubt that, Jared but first things first. I should call my campaign manager and tell him about this shit storm.”

“It’s late, Jensen.”

“And Rob is always there when I need him. He’s a genius at this kind of thing.”

“The little guy?” Jared snorted.

“Yes, size isn’t everything, dear. And besides, he’s my campaign manager for a reason.” Jensen said, leaning back to reach his phone from the nightstand. “He has God-like powers.”

“Right and so, like you’re gonna make this call about a gay sex scandal sitting on me, naked?”

“Yes.” Jensen said, holding the phone against his ear, then pressing a finger against Jared’s lips. “Don’t worry, I won’t Skype him.” Jensen smirked. “Benedict, we have a problem.”

Jensen sat on Jared the through the duration of the phone call, the boy was squirming as the man idly copped a feel whenever he felt like it and made Jared blush with his re-telling of Jared’s little deception. 

“Yes, spit-roast.” Jensen said, an unnecessary enunciating of the words had Jared wriggling under Jensen’s weight as he tried to escape to hide his embarrassment. “Thing is Rob, it’s vital that Jared is protected here too. His family have been my biggest supporters during this campaign and it is absolutely crucial that they don’t get dragged down with me.” 

“This is too big just for you, Jen. We can’t put the energy into keeping you from the media, let alone some kid who made a bad decision because he wanted to experiment.” Rob sighed and Jensen was not letting up.

“No, that’s not how it works, Rob. You knew about my past and by way of a miracle, up until now nothing had surfaced but I cannot stand idly by and watch while Collins attempts to ruin not only my life but the lives of an entire, well-respected family. In the grand scheme of things, neither of us have done anything horrifically long. But private lives are private, and should remain so.” 

“I’ll see what I can do. But Jensen, this doesn’t look good. Collins has some smart people around him and his voters are fake news junkies. They would lap up a scandal like this, it’s not impossible but I’ll try.”

“Right.” Jensen wrapped up the phone call and threw his phone on the bed. “Collins has got us both by the balls.”

“I’m sorry.” Jared whined.

“No, no. I admire the fact you took it upon yourself to at least attempt to be honest. If you hadn’t come to me then Collins would have found some other way to out me.”

“What about the rally tomorrow?”

“Business as usual.”

“Really? Do you still want me there?”

“Yes, you have to be.” Jensen pushed his hands against Jared’s chest and dismounted his ride. He laid back on the bed but still invited Jared to join him.

“Is it worse because we’re gay?”

“Infinitely.” Jensen said, pulling Jared against his body just as text came through on his phone.

_Word is out, seems like Jared missed his deadline, you’re both screwed. Campaign is done_ And with that, Jensen’s dream was over in a sentence.

Jensen lazily showed Jared his phone after which found itself flying through the air and then bouncing off the walls. 

“That would have been much more dramatic if it had been an iPhone.” Jensen groaned. “Fuck! It’s over, that’s it. Probably not even a chance to go back to local government.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jared whined again but oddly stayed pressed against Jensen’s body.

“Stop it, just don’t even bother. I’m not mad at you, I mean really, you’re me, right? Just a guy who went out to have a little fun and got fucked in the ass for it. Like, literally.” Jensen said, picking up Jared’s penchant for saying ‘like’ every other word.

“But, what are you going to do now?” Jared’s voice was soft and full of caring, as if he wasn’t also royally fucked by the entire situation.

“DTF?” Jensen smirked.

“Oh my God.” Jared grinned and he looked like he should be playing some preppy, fresh-faced student in a toothpaste commercial.

“Well, why not, huh?” Jensen grinned back and manhandled Jared onto his side, hands deftly working one of the boys legs up to his chest. “Show me that pretty hole, little hog.”

“Fuck you.” 

“No, fuck _you_.” Jensen gave Jared’s tiny ass cheeks a slap and the boy grabbed a buttock and gave Jensen his favorite view. A nice tight, hairless ass hole ripe for the taking.

Jensen wasted no time burying his face between Jared’s ass cheeks and lapping at his puckered hole. It was as tight as a virgin’s and tasted of sweet soap despite his being fucked into the bed by an angry Jensen earlier in the night. Jared’s head lolled and the bed was put to the test as Jensen showcased his skills in eating out teenage ass. He slapped a large hand over a cheek and used the tip of his thumb to open the boy up, plunging the tip of his tongue into the opening, which was nothing more than a one centimeter hole of temptation. 

“Fuck me, how the fuck did I get my fucking dick in there before?”  
Jared did little else but whine in response as Jensen plundered his ass hole once again with a wide, dripping wet tongue. 

“Ohmygod.” Jared muttered, making more noise than a kid who once played hog to two big bears (that’s another story entirely) should do but Jensen liked it. He hadn’t made anyone come undone for a long time and as candidates went. Ha ha.  
Jensen pushed a thumb inside the opening, too impatient to care about slimmer fingers. Jared's ass hole was almost unyielding and sat winking before him like some kind of perverted puzzle. Jensen had every intention of getting ‘right in there’, fingers pushing and probing. Tongue tasting, lips kissing and sucking. All the while Jared was spread out on the bed, knees up to his shoulders and taking the assault on his ass hole like a champ. 

“You ever had a fist up here?” Jensen asked, voice shot and catching in his throat like he’d just swallowed a bucket of sand.

“Yeah.”

“How the fuck?” 

“A lot of lube and a few lines of coke.”

Jensen’s head shot up like a meerkat at that and Jared was already looking at him with a wry but sheepish smirk on his face.

“You dirty little fucker.” 

“That’s rich, coming from a man who spent years working toward a career in government and doesn’t seem to give two shits when it all goes down the pan in a span of a few hours. And all because of _my_ tight ass hole.” Mouthy Jared was back and Jensen was kind of glad. Modest little mice were too much like hard work for him, all of that mewling and fucking ‘fake demure’ bullshit. If you want a fist up your ass, just ask. Saves a whole lot of time for both parties involved.

“Hm, touchè. But we’ll leave _that_ adventure for another night.” 

“The Slut and the Disgraced Politician.” Jared mused. “That’s what the papers are going to print.”

“I can’t hardly wait.” Jensen smirked, resuming his work down below, stretching Jared open with copious amounts spit and dirty, insistent fingers. And before Jared knew what was happening, Jensen was on his knees, clutching his dick with intention and ramming it inside Jared’s ass hole. He bottomed out with no warning and Jared’s eyes flew wide open. “Yeah, that’s what you get when you tell a man you’ve had a fist up there.” Jensen grinned and Jared expertly pulled himself up and then they fucked. Hard. Like animals. Jensen was on his knees, hips snapping up while Jared bounced on top of him like a pro, meeting one another in the middle with dirty, thick voiced grunts. “C’mon.” Jensen grunted. “Fuck me.” 

“No, fuck me.” Jared smirked, as Jensen’s cock hit his rectal wall like a punch to the face. “Fuck, yeah. That’s the way, Daddy.”

“Little cunt.” Jensen smirked, fingers pressing into Jared’s back, leaving little crescent moon indents over his flesh. The thrusts and slams coming from Jensen and Jared respectively slowed to a ‘thrust/slam a second’ rhythm, each one delivered with a throaty grunt, challenging one another to fuck harder as every second went by. Jensen’s dick bent painfully a few times which only seemed to spur him on and Jared’s rectal wall was being smashed to pieces, as if Jensen’s dick was some kind of fleshy unrelenting wrecking ball. “Jesus, fuck.” Jensen spat. “Need more.” And with that announcement, Jared was lifted with little grace from Jensen’s rod-like penis and thrown face first into the bed and hauled up onto his hands and knees. Jensen’s fingers dipped into Jared’s upper thigh crease and his body was pulled so hard and expertly onto Jensen’s cock that Jared laughed out loud and almost ‘vommed’ all over the bed sheets. 

“Fuck, yes. Knew it, knew you were like this.” Jared spat out, voice all gravel and dirt. Jared reached between his legs, holding his semi in a scrunched up fist in a vain attempt at squeezing it to life. All the while his head flopped around like his neck vertebrae had been snapped in half. Jensen’s thighs were red and sore as they slapped against Jared’s sweaty ass. He threw his head back as he buried himself up inside Jared’s ass hole, pulled the kid onto his cock with one had yank and came with a really loud ‘FUCK!’ which made Jared flinch. Jensen kept him there, as his cock emptied its load so deep it was a wonder that Jared wasn’t spitting spunk.

“All full up.” Jensen grunted, wiping sweat from his eyes with the back of his hand and walloping Jared around the ass so hard, it left a pretty pink hand print behind. Jared was shoved off Jensen’s dick and fell face first into the pillows, whining with happiness. 

“Was that fun?”

“Yeah, was fuckin’ perfect.” Jared mumbled, reaching around and rubbing a hand over his wrecked ass. Jensen laid on his back next to him. “Was it good for you?” Jared grinned, trying to covertly rut against the bed now that his erection had decided to put in an appearance. 

“Good?” Jensen chuckled. “I haven’t fucked like that in a long time. Maybe I need to rethink my career path. I’m clearly better at fucking than I am at politics.”

“Ha, sure.” Jared snorted. “Every government we’ve ever known has fucked us in the ass.”

“Good point.” Jensen smirked then turned to look at Jared. 

“Wanna keep doing this?” He said lazily, rubbing a gentle hand over Jared’s red raw butt.

“Yeah, I would.” Jared smirked. “You’ve definitely got my vote.”


End file.
